


Kidnapped!

by Mishapocalyptic



Series: Crowley/OFC one shots (by request) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OFC) Young Rachel is kidnapped by Crowley and is terrified, but it isn't so bad as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. I'm not too big on Stockholm Syndrome... So... Yeah...

The lights were bright as the blind fold was removed from her eyes. The young girl blinked, trying to moisten her brown eyes. She cast her eyes around, looking to see where she was. A man appeared out of thin air in the corner of the room.

“Hello, darling,” he purred. “You must be wondering where you are.” He grinned evilly. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you. I don’t want those horrible Winchesters bursting in on you.” The girl’s eyebrows scrunched together. She had no idea what was happening. She swallowed.

“I-i don’t understand what you’re talking about,” she croaked out.

“Oh, sweetheart. I think you do.” He stalked closer. “The name’s Crowley.” He was smarmy, dressed in a black suit and commanding a much larger presence than would be expected of a man of his height. The girl was reminded of learning about Napoleon in history class. He stalked closer, taking her chin in his hand and looking at her. “What’s your name?”

“R-rachel. My name’s Rachel.” Her wide eyes filled with fear as Crowley reached up to twist a lock of dark brown hair around his finger.

“Such a pretty name for a pretty face. What could the Winchesters want with you?”

“Who are the Winchesters?” she managed, voice barely above a whisper.

“You don’t know? Oh, that is rich.” He smiled, revealing teeth that seemed too sharp to be normal. “Well, we will just have a brilliant time, won’t we?” He suddenly rose to his feet, turning away from her.

“I... Why am I tied up? Did you kidnap me?”

“Of course. I needed leverage with those boys, now didn’t I? I’m sure they’ll be very interested in you. But I can’t give away the surprise.” He came over and untied her from the chair. Crowley was an evil man, Rachel decided. She didn’t know the half of it.

“What kind of horrible person are you?” she spat out, finding strength in her anger.

“Darling, I’m no man.” He practically cackled before his eyes turned blood red. It was a split second, and then he blinked and they were brown again. Rachel’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Words escaped her. This couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t.

“Let me go! What do you want with me anyway?!” Rachel screamed and thrashed against the ropes binding her. 

“If you’d like me to cut the bonds, you must ask politely. Naughty girls don’t get rewarded.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Actually, they do, but in different context.” Rachel gritted her teeth.

“Will you please untie me?” Rachel managed through barred teeth.

“Yes, my dear.” Crowley smiled, a sickeningly sweet thing obviously intended to make her want to throw up the non-existent contents of her stomach. The ropes were quickly discarded, and Rachel stretched her arms, rubbing the rope burns subconsciously.

“What exactly was the purpose of kidnapping me anyway?”

“Not sure, really. I know that the Winchesters were searching for you because Dean’s pet angel told him that you would be crucial in some upcoming turn of events. I figured I’d use you as leverage for their help in gaining the throne of Hell back.”

“Two questions: Pet angel? And what kind of villain tells his plan to his hostage?”

“Yes, pet. Castiel is always at Dean’s beck-and-call because the blubbering imbecile is hopelessly in love with the more emotionally stunted of the Winchesters.” He gave a sly grin. “As for the other question, a villain who intends to get his way. And trust me, I always do.” None of this reassured Rachel in the slightest. She blinked several times to keep from crying over the hopelessness of her situation.

 

Over the next month or so (Rachel lost track of time), she found Crowley to be very accommodating. He obviously understood the importance of keeping a hostage in perfect health. Rachel actually found herself enjoying his company. While very opinionated, Crowley was extremely well mannered and well cultured. Rachel confessed that she’d never seen a “classic” musical, and suddenly, Rachel found herself next to Crowley in the front row of a production of Phantom of the Opera. 

Perhaps she was getting Stockholm Syndrome, but Rachel even had to admit that, aside from a smarmy air he exuded, Crowley wasn’t completely unattractive. At first she worried about an age difference. After several weeks, she had been thoroughly convinced of his demonic nature and realised that an age difference was the least of her problems.

She wouldn’t say she loved him; that’d be too creepy. She shuddered even thinking about it. And yet, she found herself dreading the day she’d be dragged away from him. She knew it was weird, and probably extremely unheard of, but she didn’t care anymore. When she reached that resolution, the world suddenly seemed so much brighter, full of so much more potential.

 

“Rachel? Supper is served!” Crowley called. Despite feeling rather domestic, Crowley enjoyed having her around. She returned his sarcasm with equal gusto, and she seemed to actually like his company. A new feeling, yes, but not one the demon was willing to give up quite yet. He knew the Winchesters were getting close. It would only be a matter of time. The subject would have to be broached, and he braced himself for the joyous excitement she’d probably express.

“Coming!” she yelled. She hopped and skipped down the stairs. She sat at her place at the table, and Crowley took a deep breath.

“We need to talk.” Rachel paled.

“Oh, I’ve been a terrible guest, haven’t I? I’m so sorry, Mr. Crowley. I ju-” Crowley interrupted her.

“My dear, first, it’s simply Crowley. And second, it’s nothing you’ve done wrong. It’s simply about the Winchesters.”

“Really, Crowley? I’ve been here about a month, and you haven’t said a word but now you are!? Why do you care about them?”

“They will be here any day now, and I know that you’re thrilled to be leaving, but I’m not going to let you go so easily.” He sighed. “The Winchesters will have to put up a fight.”

“Why would I be thrilled about leaving?” Rachel cocked her head to the side, and Crowley was immediately reminded of Castiel.

“What do you mean? I kidnapped you! You should be thrilled to be saved!”

“Well, I’m not!” Rachel shouted. “I’m not excited to leave! I know it’s weird, but I enjoy being here. If I didn’t, then I would’ve run away. Or tried to.” She shrugged and looked down at her food.

“What?” Crowley knitted his eyebrows together.

“I don’t wanna leave.”

“Then I won’t let you.”


End file.
